


Some much needed words

by Ghelik



Series: Life after the Mountain [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Post-Mount Weather, Post-Season/Series 02, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emori has been a hunter since she was five years old and true, it’s different hunting in the wasteland and hunting in the forest. But the principle of the thing remains the same. And hunting for food or scavenging is different than hunting for John.<br/>She doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some much needed words

Emori has been a hunter since she was five years old and true, it’s different hunting in the wasteland and hunting in the forest. But the principle of the thing remains the same. And hunting for food or scavenging is different than hunting for John. But she still has ten years experience on him. Plus he’s running like a headless chicken, heedless of where he’s going, what he finds and who hears him.

 

She frowns.

 

She’s taught him better than that.

 

It’s not difficult finding the small cave he’s made his own, once she found it, it’s just a matter of waiting for the right moment to make her move.

 

So she squats down and steels herself for a very long wait.

 

Emori has met a lot of people in her life, but can count on the fingers of her good hand the people she’s really known and trusted: Otan is one, John is the other. There was also Luis, who was kind and helped them start their life in the Wastelands until he stepped on a mine and blew up; and probably Raven at some point, but not yet.

 

The sun is setting when she finally moves, muscles stiff from staying in the same position for so long. The light inside the cave has died down and John’s probably dozing.

 

She creeps forward until she finds the edge of the cave. It’s a glassless window that he hasn’t even covered and slipping through it without making a noise is easy enough. He startles, swiping a knife at her. The place is too small to move comfortably and his hand’s sort of twisted at an awkward angle.

 

She stares him down, but the knife stays poised, ready to strike. Something inside her chest aches. He was never this quick to draw the knife, always knew his strengths lay in cunning. Her snake in the grass.

 

"What are you doing here?" he sneers. It’s ugly, the twist of his lips and the angry glint in his eye, the voice dark and cool.

 

"Put down the knife, John."

 

Emori’s pretty sure she could slap it out of his hand but doesn’t really want to test her theory. John’s lack of strength he makes up with swiftness and precision.

 

"Don’t call me that," he sighs putting the knife down.

 

Emori raises her eyebrows.

 

He is so thin and pale, nearly sick and it pulls at her heart knowing that someone put that ugly scar around his throat and that someone’s still alive and well, still haunting him in a way and she cannot help him. They’re in this together; they’re supposed to have each other’s backs. Except she didn’t and he paid the price for her failings.

 

Emori settles in front of him. John just looks tired. She fumbles with the edge of her tattered overskirt.

 

They don’t do this, sentiment, it’s just too messy, too close to home. None of them like baring themselves in front of another, even if they trust the other with their life. But. But they need to have this conversation or they’ll drift apart and lose whatever it is that they have, and since he’s convinced she’s going to abandon him any minute it’s up to her to point out the obvious and spell it for him because he’s a fucking moron.

 

"I thought you were dead."

 

John raises his head, startled.

 

"When Bryan told us they had been attacked and you failed to appear, I thought you were dead. We went out again to find you, but the riders were gone and you weren’t anywhere. I figured you’d go back to the cave," where they decided to meet if they were separated. "I waited for you for three days, too scared of leaving and missing you. But you didn’t come. Eventually, Bellamy found me. Told me it was all Roan’s fault. Azgeda Queen had banished her son and wanted something from Skaikru. Heda’s spies found out that you were still alive and being held in Azgeda’s Palace. I would have gone to find you," she takes his hands in hers, and they are so cold."I wanted to go and find you and bring you home."

 

"That wouldn’t have been a very smart move."

 

She smiles down at their hands. He hasn’t moved them away from her.

 

"I don’t care."

 

John swallows.

 

"I am glad you’re not on the gathering team," he jerks away, but she grips his hands tightly and doesn’t let him pull away. "I don’t want to be that scared ever again."

 

"I can take care of myself," he sneers.

 

"I know. But you don’t have to do it alone anymore."

 

He blinks at her for a moment. She can see in her eyes the small battle before he twists on the narrow seat and lays his head on her lap.

 

"I’m tired."

 

Emori nods, she buries her twisted hand into his hair.

 

"We should trim your hair. You’re starting to look like Clarke’s horse."

 

John hums and she can feel it against her thigh. Then he stretches a hand and picks up his knife and puts it in her hand. It’s sharper than she thought.

 

"Shave it off."

 

And very deliberately closes his eyes.

 

Emori pushes his head up and starts cutting it with slow careful strokes. She can feel him shiver, but he doesn’t open his eyes and doesn’t move. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was unbetaed.  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting


End file.
